CAUGHT!
by crazykiwi
Summary: Normally the angel is caught by the demon, but what if the demon was caught by the angel? Read and find out. ^___^ r/r plz!!


Ck: howdy! Yck: She thinks she's a cowgirl today cause she watched a movie about the old days. -__- ck: I reckon this'll be a good story. *spits* yck: Hey! Watch the shoe!....anyways, read this story. ^__^ ck: yeah, *spits again* on with the fic!! Yck: watch the shoe!!!! Ck: oh yeah, i don't own yu-gi-oh ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yami was ready to pass through realms. He was to go to the angel's realm and summon his creatures to destroy everything in sight. He, of course, was going to murder the leader so the land would be engulfed in darkness. No force field could stop him since he's the leader and they are not strong enough to hold him back. "Look out for runaways, they're somewhere out there." said Seto. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. If I find any I will simply destroy him." Yami said while shrugging. He was at a large gate, once you pass you are free to go anywhere. "Bye, make sure no one tries to take my place." He said while waving bye. "Don't worry. Bye!!" Seto said while waving bye to Yami's retreating form. Yami was through the gate and was flying up towards the clouds. At the top was a grand castle. He hid in a cloud and watched as the angels did their own normal routines. He had to somehow sneak into the castle and kill the leader while still letting his creatures free. He slowly crept from cloud to cloud until he was out of clouds. He settled to hopping from tree to tree. He almost made it to the castle when an angel saw his wing sticking out of one of the trees. "DEMON!!!!!!" she yelled and ran off. Immediately some guards came running out and surrounded his tree. "Get out of that tree!!!" yelled one guard. "Yeah!!" yelled another. Yami, annoyed, made a rip in the dimension and creatures came flowing out. They killed every guard before disappearing. He hopped from tree to tree until he was just above the draw bridge to the castle. Just then, a small boy came running out of the castle with a staff in hand. 'Must be the assistant.' Yami thought. Then another boy with long white hair came running out. They walked over to Yami's tree and began to talk not noticing that Yami was just above them. Yami just noticed how alike him and the small boy were. 'Holy shit, he looks just like me!! Grrrr....how dare he take my looks.' Yami thought. He heard them talk to one another. "Your highness, there has been a demon spotted in our realm but no one has seen what he looks like so we can't give you visuals." said the white haired boy. "Thank you Ryou. Make sure he can't get out of the realm." Said the boy that looks like Yami. 'Your highness!?!? You mean to tell me that the brat is the leader?!?! Great, now I'm hallucinating.' Yami thought. He was so deep in thought he didn't even notice the net being hurled at him. When he looked up he saw the net and was out of that tree and in another with a simple 'Holy Shit!!'. Yugi got a good look at the demon and he gasped at their similarities. 'He looks just like me!.....but.....he seems older looking, sharper features, and crimson eyes........he's gorgeous....WAIT, GORGEOUS!!! What am I thinking!?!?' Yugi thought to himself. He noticed that the demon was running out of trees. 'Maybe if I take this net and fl after him, I can throw it at him when he jumps out of the tree.' Yugi decided that that was the best thing to do. He grabbed a net and flew off the ground with it. He followed the dark figure that kept jumping out of trees and when Yami jumped a partially long distance, he threw the net. It hit Yami with full force and sent him falling to the ground. He landed with a loud thud and yelped when he landed on his wing. 'Crap that hurt!' he thought. He tried to move but even with his magic he couldn't move. 'Hmmm......must be a magic proof net.' he thought. Yugi slowly walked to him and saw that there was no danger as Yami tried to wiggle out of the net that was circling around him. "You, who are you?" Yugi asked the figure n the ground. "Yeah, I'm sure you would like to know." Yami said with evident disgust and sarcasm in his voice. 'His voice it's beautiful...wait!!!.. He's demon!!' Yugi scolded himself. "Tell me demon who are you!?!? You're lucky I'm giving you mercy instead of just destroying you!!" Yugi yelled to Yami. "Kill me!! It will only come to your demise!!" Yami countered. Yugi growled and turned away towards one of the guards. "You, make a cage in my room. Once you are done come back here. All of you can leave." Yugi was addressing a blond boy to build the cage and telling everyone else to leave. "Ryou, make him sleep, I want him to be transportable." Yugi said to Ryou. Ryou immediately began to chant a spell. I ball of light appeared and he threw it at Yami, it broke into a million pieces. All of a sudden, to Yami, everything became blurry and eventually everything went black. "There you are sir, he's unconscious." Ryou said. The blond boy came back and picked Yami up. He left to put Yami in the cage that was just built. TBC ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ck: So, what did you think? Yck: You better tell her or she'll go crazy. Ck: r/r plz!! And PLZ REVIEW yck: yeah review the stupid story. Ck: the story's not stupid. *pouts* yck: chapter 2 up soon. Ck: Bye!! 


End file.
